


better days

by mixxrs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad sleep schedule, Crying, Depression, Gen, Lots of Crying, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, donghyuck is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixxrs/pseuds/mixxrs
Summary: donghyuck is just so tired
Kudos: 16





	better days

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is very like sad and its basically just me projecting onto haechan because this was how i was feeling for a good couple of months and it was terrible. im in a way better mindset now, mainly because i fixed my sleep schedule but also because ive been working on actually doing things that make me feel productive.

All he wanted was to be happy. Apparently, that was too much to ask.

It was 3am and Donghyuck was sitting in his bed, the lights off. He stared into the darkness of the room as tears filled his eyes. 

He didn’t even know why he was crying. At this point, it had just become routine. Every night and day was the same. He’d stay up until 7am and then wake up at 8pm.

It felt as if his mental health was spiraling with each night. He knew he had to fix it but it was just so _hard_. Nothing motivated him anymore.

He let himself think about all the things he should be doing. How he should be waking up early and be doing something, _anything_. Maybe if he was actually productive, he wouldn’t be feeling like this.

Then his thoughts became darker and he thought of how much better everything would be if he just didn’t exist. If he just died.

Tears dripped down Donghyuck’s face as he let out a silent wail. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to kill himself, he wouldn’t be able to do it. He could barely move from his spot on the bed.

He just wanted all of this to be over. All the pain. _Everything_.

He tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling, his tears rolling down and wetting his neck. He opened his mouth and cried harder. Donghyuck wanted to scream.

“I can’t do this anymore.” He sobbed and lied down on his bed, wiping the tears and snot from his face. Turning on his side, he decided to just try and go to sleep.

Hours passed until he finally felt kind of tired and when he checked the time it was 5am. His chest felt empty and everything felt numb. He knew this would just keep repeating.

Still, he hoped something would change as he closed his eyes, tears falling onto his pillow, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want you all to know that even if it feels like nothing will ever get better, it will. nothing is permanent so no matter how bad things get, there will be better days <3


End file.
